Only The Pure
by Silvyia
Summary: A young girl and her brother are raised in a village, but they know nothing about the world they live in. They makes friends, enemies, and even more than a few love interests. Who will they side with, and who can they trust? ((Warning: there will be lime and lemons in later chapters. Consider yourself warned.))
1. Chapter 1

((I've had this idea for a while, now. This will be my own Minecraft AU, so don't question things! :3 Just kidding. If you have questions, ask them in the comments and I will respond! But most of the background stuff will be covered in the story!))

I don't know where I was born. I don't know who my parents were, or why I was left here, with my brother.

My name is Alexandria Derrix. Or, so my brother says. He was only four years old when the villagers found him out in the desert with nothing but a broken down basket with a baby girl in it. He was starved, dehydrated, beaten, and almost dead. They took him in, sheltered him and myself, and gave us a place to stay.

They gave us a home. A family, one stronger than blood. My brother used to be the only family I knew, and we will always be close, closer than anything. They've just decided to give us a bigger family. He had known our parents, he knew about our past, before we were in that desert, _why_ we were in that desert. He never really talked about it, though. He'd always change the subject or shrug, saying he didn't really know all that much, that he was too young to remember it all that well.

There were roughly ten other villagers in our village, it was pretty small, but living out in the desert, it was fairly normal to not have a whole city out here.

I was raised in this village, with my brother. He learned to hunt and kill long ago, to protect me, but after moving here, he was able to take actual classes and learn to use the weapons they had here. It wasn't much, but he was the best fighter here, the best warrior. Everyone, even the other fighters, looked to him, a child, for protection and guidance.

I was the smart one in the village. I learned as many different talents as I could, not because I felt it was necessary, but because learning new things was fun and exciting for me. It helped that every new talent I learned, I could use to help our village just a little bit more.

I learned to cook. I learned to farm. I learned to play instruments. I guess that last one didn't really help with anything except calming the village, relaxing the people and having a night of fun and dancing and music, with, of course, my good cooking. I learned to build and fix things, and a short while ago, I began taking lessons from my brother. Nothing much. Yet, at least. Just a few archery lessons here and there, mostly for fun, seeing as we didn't really need too many guards in our village. We got plenty of mobs from the other kingdoms, sure, but nobody really came out here in the centre of the desert. It was a good place to stay hidden, away from trouble but still able to live here with plenty of plants and water. Well, plenty of water as in there was a water well far away from our village. It took almost a full day's travel to get there, which is why they usually sent an adult from the village to get there and back with plenty of water to last the village for a month.

We had a small pen out back, it holds a few cows, two sheep, and a single chicken. Our last female chicken was killed a month and a half ago, she went out into the desert alone when the pen had been broken, and we only found her after she had died from the cold desert nights. The other villagers assured us it was a fast death, painless, but I think we all knew the truth. The last one, the old male chicken we had in our pen, was a kind and gentle creature. He liked to sit in people's laps and be petted, like a dog or a cat.

Up until now, we lived a pretty peaceful life. We did our chores, we ate two meals a day(one in the morning around 11 AM, and one in the afternoon around 5 PM. We did chores and then went to bed afterwards), we talked with our neighbours, took care of the animals in the pen, sometimes the younger kids played sports with me and my brother before dark, right when it was cool but not freezing cold, and then we went to bed. We got up at around 7:30 AM and we began our day again.

It was nothing special, really. We were fine with the way our life was. I love adventuring, and my brother protected me, so sometimes we would venture out together. I drew a map with the little leather I had, but we never really found anything except for dry desert lands. Occasionally we would come across some little pieces of metal or iron, and as exciting as it was to find something out there and bring it back for the village to see, it was never anything that got my hopes up.

But like I said, our life was peaceful, up until yesterday afternoon.

When I had told you that the mob kingdoms came out here a couple of times, I wasn't lying. We'd see a guard from the Skeleton Kingdom, or from the Wolf Kingdom every now and then, but nothing serious. They would see the village then leave. A couple of times, they would challenge us, our faith and our abilities to protect ourselves. They never got that far, though. We'd turn them away or end up ending their lives, not easily, of course. The village believed in peace and kindness, and we were brought up to believe it was well.

But it turns out they weren't coincidences. They were scoping out our village, seeing how well we could defend ourselves, and seeing whether we were worth the trouble or not. The Creeper Kingdoms take up most of the deserts around the world, but we always made sure we were never in their way, we were never in anybody's way.

And yesterday afternoon, the Skeleton Kingdom had sent a fleet of guards out to take our land.

((Tell me if I should continue! (: ))


	2. Chapter 2

**_((Sorry for such a long wait! But, I got positive feedback, so here we go. I should be updating at least once a month from now on, maybe more if I find the motivation for it! This chapter is just to learn a bit more about the two main characters, and the next chapter is when they leave, then after that things start picking up a bit with the action, including within the kingdoms! Enjoy, and please leave a review!))_**

"Alex," a gentle voice called, stirring a young girl from her sleep. The girl in question, Alex, peaked open an eye to stare up at the boy sitting on the side of her bed.

"...go away, Danny," she mumbled, turning over in her bed to face the wall. She groaned when the blankets covered her already sweaty body, kicking them off the bed and wishing for a cool breeze.

"It's 8 AM, Alex. It's time to get up, we have chores."

"What chores? We only take care of the animal pen at 9. Let me sleep in," she begged, wiping her hair from her face and opening her eyes. Though she begged to be left alone, she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She was already wide awake, and the heat only made her uncomfortable in her warm bed.

Daniel, her brother older than her by four years, let out a light laugh, and he stood up from the bed. She noticed he was already dressed in his brown tunic and a pair of dark green pants. He wasn't wearing his dark leather boots, yet.

"Alex," he began, turning to leave the warm room. "It's our turn to gather water."

Alex sat up.

Holy shit.

She beamed a big smile at the closing door, jumping up out of her bed to get ready for the day.

It was nearly a full days' trip to get to the water well far out into the desert, and almost another day to bring enough water for the entire village back. Only the stronger adults were allowed to go, as they thought it too hard of a job for the younger children to do. It was a big task, and to be chosen to do it at such a young age was considered an honor.

Alex was excited, to say the least. Especially since it meant she would be going out into the desert, further than she normally went when travelling, with her brother for two whole days.

She made her bed in less than a minute, as there wasn't much but a single pillow and two thin sheets made of wool from the sheep out back. The only reason they slept with blankets at all in the hot desert was for the nighttime. While the day may be bright and sunny and hotter than the sun itself, the night was dark and damp and colder than most tundras.

Next, Alex made her way to the single bathroom in the house, stopping in front of the mirror. Her light, wavy auburn hair was damp with sweat and dirt. Her skin was tanned from all the time she spent out in the sun, and her vibrant green eyes were as bright as the jungle trees.

Alex ran a comb made of iron and wood through her long hair, wincing at every knot she pulled at. Her hair knotted easily, almost every night, really. Next, she took the bucket of cool water from next to the sink, the last one in their house, and used it to wash herself.

Only the important parts, she thought to herself as she rubbed her face, hands, and armpits. It was just a waste of time to wash her feet or the rest of her body every day, and a waste of water, as she got them dirty every time she went out.

Then she left the bathroom, passed by her and her brothers' bedroom, and made her way to the small kitchen. It wasn't far. The entire house is small enough, only three rooms total. Her and her brother shared a bedroom, there was a single bathroom, and a kitchen and a dining room as one. There, she found some warm porridge on the kitchen counter, and she ate quickly, slowing after she nearly choked on a spoonful.

It tasted like warm sand, but she wasn't complaining. Not as long as it kept her fed. She put the empty wooden bowl into the makeshift sink, reminding herself to wash it once she gets back with the water.

Running out the door, she stopped herself from letting out a curse before running back in. She ran to her bedroom, bouncing onto her bed as she patted her feet down. She can't believe she just ran outside into the hot desert sand without any shoes on. With that in mind, she pulled her boots on, careful to not hurt her hot feet. Then, she ran back out.

If it hadn't been so normal to her by now, she would have gone blind from the sudden brightness of the day. The house was usually dark, the only window was one in the kitchen. They kept the home dark to try to keep it cool during the day, which was nice, but it also made it all the more difficult to want to leave the cool shade of the walls. However, not even the nice atmosphere of her home could keep her at bay when she got to go out to the wells with her brother.

"Daniel!" She shouted when seeing her 19 year old brother, talking with some of the village adults. He turned around, his short cut auburn hair swaying with the swift breeze that blew in. His turquoise eyes brightened at the sight of his 15 year old sister, soon to be 16.

"Hey, Alex," he returned, telling the villagers behind him that he'd talk with them later, and they nodded, leaving him be with his sister. Alex and Daniel embraced for a moment, pulling away with smiles.

"C'mon, ya big lump, let's go!" Alex grasped onto her brothers' hands, pulling the both of them backward. "We got water to get!"

"You're excited about this," Daniel laughed, walking along slowly as they both made their way to a small shed made for storing supplies to get the necessary items for a two day trip into the desert.

"And you're not?" Alex retorted.

"Excited about venturing out into the scorching hot desert by day, and freezing tundra by night? For two days, and two nights? No, thanks, that's not something I'm excited about."

Alex laughed at her brother's unenthusiasm.

"Well, too bad, because you're coming with me, anyway."

Daniel sighed. He knew once she set her mind to something, Alex couldn't be swayed in her decisions.

Looks like he'll be going out today.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Author Silyiva here.

I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is no longer being updated ON THIS SITE. It is, however, being updated on Quotev!

My Quotev name is Silvyia, just like on here, and the story is still called "Only The Pure". It has two chapters as I post this, but it will have a third chapter before I go to bed in a few hours, so go read it there!

Thanks,

-Sil


End file.
